


Have a Nice Day

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aconitum-Napellus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda wishes Spock a nice day at school.</p><p>Written by Aconitum-Napellus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Nice Day

Have A Nice Day - Stereophonics (4:47) Song meme:

By Aconitum-Napellus.

May be archived.

Rating: G

Summary: Amanda wishes Spock a nice day at school.

o0o

`Have a nice day at school, darling.'

Spock gazed up at his mother, passive but wondering as always as she pressed her lips to the dark crown of his head.

`The purpose of school is education, not pleasure, Mother,' he corrected her gravely.

He was rewarded by the sparkle in his mother's eyes. His answer was as rote as her wish, and both of them appreciated the exchange that allowed a brief moment of closeness between mother and son before he left her side and entered the wilderness of school. There was no loss of face in his comment - no matter that losing face should not bother him. In many ways Vulcan school was no different to human. All the logic in the world did not stop children from being cruel.

He turned away from his mother. She watched him disappear through the tall, dark doors, thinking of the healing, faded bruise on his cheek from yesterday's encounter with the school's most logical bullies, and of her son's everyday misery - and she turned away from the building, praying that today would be a nice day.

o0o


End file.
